


Weeping Willow in Twilight

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy birthday midorima, M/M, Tanabata, elf!Midorima, sentinel!Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll see you again soon."</p><p>This wasn't goodbye. There was always next year. An apple pie would always be awaiting his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Willow in Twilight

The Star Festival, or more commonly known as Tanabata, is a festival that originated from Japan. It is a day to celebrate the rendezvous between two deities, the weaving princess Orihime and the cow herder Hikoboshi, represented by the stars Vega and Altair respectively. As told in legend, the star-crossed lovers are separated by the Milky Way and are only allowed to meet on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month. However this is not a story of how the hard working seamstress Orihime met and fell in love with Hikoboshi and the telling of their tearful tale. This is a story about two entirely different beings from two separate realms in another universe, who yet, share similar woes.

* * *

 

 

To the average passer-by, Takao Kazunari looked to be in extraordinary spirits, merrily skipping down the cobbled streets with a broad smile on his glowing face as he hummed gaily a tune that had no semblance to any music of their realm. The boy was a jovial fellow on a typical day but today it appeared as though Kazunari was on cloud nine where nothing could dampen his unusually jolly mood – not even if their floating world were to plunge down to the depths of Infernos, the flaming realm of the damned.

Caelum, the realm above the skies was cloaked in eternal twilight, illuminated by the gleaming orb of the moon and wrapped in a shawl of brilliant constellations composed of glittering stars. It was a phantasmagorical city high in the air where no depravity could touch its blooming perfection. A floating city with buildings carved from glimmering gems of every colour, inhabited by the oldest race known to the world; Sentinels. Fabled seraphic creatures capable of splitting the sea in half with the mere force of wind from their powerful wings. Watchers and protectors of the world, an epitome of flawless perfection without a single fault in their long rose tinted lives. Or so the foolish mortals of the middle realm believed to be.

Kazunari had outlived many of his predecessors and travelled to the three realms enough to know his birth home was anything but perfect. Among sentinels, the objectionable attribute of vanity, pride and egocentricity run amuck in their daily judgement. Humans worshipped them, and they in turn, came to believe themselves as gods. In hindsight, Caelum was nothing more than an over glorified greenhouse with well tended flowers of flourishing grace that served little to no purpose. Many of the fledglings had never so much as lifted a wing over the edge of their floating island while the oldest and wisest sentinels had long resolved to neglect the becomings of the middle realm, Mortale.

As a fledgling however, Kazunari had been free spirited and an adventurer at heart. When every nook and cranny of their shimmering city in twilight had been explored, every book read and every mystery unravelled, he craved to experience the diversity said to exist in Mortale. Wide-eyed and naïve, he had begged and pestered his mentor Nakatani day in and day out for his consent to leave the blissful safety of Caelum. It was said curiosity killed the cat, but Kazunari liked to believe it was care that lead the cat to its unfortunate demise. Finally, after endless weeks of being regaled with stories of what Kazunari read about the middle realm from books and needlessly lavished with his protégé's unwelcomed enthusiastic attention in his every day life, the aged sentinel agreed to the young boy's – though he argued he was almost two centuries old, it was still considerably young in a sentinel's reckoning – request on the condition that he was to remain by his side on their one day excursion.

The first time he stretched his wings past the edge, the stars Vega and Altair twinkled brightly in the deep blue sky, the milky way, normally a broad white river that ran across the two burning lights was a faint stream that barely separated the stars on that day. His chest swelled with eager anxiety of what awaited him past the thick clouds that divided his realm from Mortale. At that moment, Kazunari felt as though he was Vega, ready to swim across the foamy milky way to reach the other side of the shore where Altair dwelt. Heart thumping and breath short, he dived head first into the moist clouds, keeping close to Nakatani as he promised. The flight was shorter than he anticipated, the middle realm closer to his home than he imagined.

Breaking past the dense air of clouds, Kazunari was instantly enthralled by the various colours streaked across the wide sky, bright rays of yellow that cut through cerulean, pale pink dusted the clouds that floated idly between the two-toned firmament as the hue darkened on the opposite horizon. He saw many astonishing sights on that day but dawn remained the most breath taking image in his memory throughout the later years of his solitary journeys. Exquisitely lustrous with variety as apposed to the constant blue twilight of Caelum. They remained hidden from view as their wings took on the colour of the sky and Kazunari marvelled at the way his feathers shimmered with gold, blue and the occasional rose tint.

Kazunari found the mortals of the middle realm to be curious beings. Unlike his homeland where only sentinels dwelt, this realm was home to a diversity of races, from big men to small men, from folk with distinct features of men to creatures that only vaguely resembled man. Humans, dwarfs, elves and beasts as he reckoned from what he read in the little books available regarding Mortale. He watched them as they bustled below him with their daily lives, how they conversed, how they reacted to certain situations and how they led their average days. There was too much to see to and too little time, but Kazunari was blessed witness the birth of an elf child in the woodland domain. An adorable chubby little bundle with thick strands of bright green hair, an infant who would later grow into a tall, imposing elf infamous for his permanent scowl. A mortal that he would come to love nonetheless in a future he could never envision despite his gift of foresight.

 

Just as he had done that first day, Kazunari stood by the very edge of the levitated island, peering down with nervous excited coursing through his veins at the swirling white mists that served to protect their realm. His feathers, a purple blue that glinted aureate mirrored the twilight sky overhead, ruffled in thrilled anticipation. Breathing in deeply, he gave one last glance at the heavens above where the stars Vega and Altair winked encouragingly before thrusting himself off the edge. The wind rushed deafeningly past his ears as he free fell, allowing gravity to bring him down to his desired destination. This was the only time of the year the clouds would part and permit his leave of Caelum to the realm below. The single grace that kept him looking forward to living the next day, patiently awaiting for the promised time they compassionately granted him despite the initial sever punishment of banning him entirely from leaving the ethereal realm after the unforgivable act he committed.

Kazunari flapped his wings several times to slow his descent to a leisurely drift among the clouds. His feathers were now as white as snow, almost glowing with its pure colouration. In the tranquil atmosphere his memories gradually resurfaced, hazy at first but growing steadily clearer as his electric blue eyes no longer reflected the images of soft clouds but the scenes from centuries ago, recollections ingrained deep within his soul.

 

The first time he met the green haired elf, it was many years after his first excursion, Kazunari had long forgotten about the tiny infant born in the small community of woodland elves. Initially, the tall man came across as rude and overbearing, rigid in form, stubborn of mind and almost religious of belief in horoscopes. But despite all the unpleasantries, Kazunari found himself travelling with the most unlikely and intriguing companion while he disguised himself as a human, wings tucked close to his body and feathers translucent, invisible to the naked eye.

Where the sentinels had grown negligent of their duty as guardians, the wicked daemons of Infernos ran rampant. Kazunari took it upon himself to aid the small group of people who were purging the land from the fell claw the daemons. It was no easy task, the only light in their bleak world, sentinels, were nothing more than fictitious ethereal beings that came to pass only in fairy tales. They relied among themselves, divided of ethnicity, broken of faith and lost of hope. Kazunari greatly admired the few who strove to cleanse the world of the deepening nightmare and to restore it to its original peace. He did what he could, without directly interfering with their fates, a sentinel played the role of a guardian and there were limitations to his powers.

With time, he grew incredibly fond of his travelling companions. They were each special and played a vital role in their joint exploit, even without his foresight Kazunari knew they would accomplish many impossible feats. It was the green haired elf however that his eyes constantly strayed to. Along the way, Midorima Shintarou had managed to make a place for himself within his heart and every tender gesture and caring glance his way warmed Kazunari to the very core. So deeply he fell in love that he relinquished all thoughts about returning to his own realm. All he wished for was to stay by his loved one's side.

 

The sun was playing hide and seek between the rocky mountains to the east when he finally broke through the white barrier. Dawn welcomed his arrival with flourishing colours, the birds soared through the air and sang their greetings in high notes. Kazunari smiled and picked up speed, soaring past the familiar kingdom of Rubens, the castle slightly more weather worn than he last remembered and several more brick cottages had been constructed in the outskirts with an equal number of freshly cultivated lands for farming. His flight soon took him to the Clarus Forest where humans were now forbidden from entering. From above, the trees appeared old and dead, the enigmatic spirits that once dwelt within their barks now quietly rotting in a deep slumber. He recalled the past where the trees were once loud and elaborate in their gestures, always singing with indecipherable groans and creaks and dancing to the wind and rain, leaves rustling energetically. They were kind spirits who helped to guide the occasional lost soul out of their dense maze. But the deepening evil outside had made them withdraw into themselves, fearful of the black fell.

After counting only a rough handful of trees that were still inhabited by a lively but somewhat unpleasant spirit, Kazunari finally spotted the cottage in a clearing he sought for. His eyes glinted with excitement and his feathers ruffled, eager to land. Gracefully, silently he planted himself on the fresh green grass a little away from the house. He briefly noted that not much had changed since his last visit. His bare feet took him to the front door of the cottage, pesky nerves seized his heart and constricted his breathing as he knocked almost timidly on the wooden door. It took but a few seconds for the door to swing open, revealing a very tall elf with striking emerald eyes.

"Shin-chan I'm back!"

"Welcome back … Kazunari." His voice was warm like liquid honey, enticing him to bury his face in the sturdy chest of his lover in a tight embrace.

"Happy Birthday Shin-chan. I've missed you so much," he said, clutching the fabric of Midorima's tunic tightly, wishing he could stay in his comforting arms forever.

From the entrance, he caught an unforgettable whiff of his most favoured dish on Mortale. Kazunari grinned in silent mirth, an old tome of dusty rules forbade sentinels from eating or drinking fares produced in the middle realm, the only nourishment they required came from the fruits that blossomed abundantly in their floating realm. But not one to shy away from a challenge, he took a bite out of the forbidden fruit while on his travels and enjoyed the wonderful burst of flavours on his tongue. If any of the sentinels had discovered his guilty pleasures they would surely be aghast, the thought alone was enough to entertain him. It was the first of many rules he would eventually come to disobey and break. Just as how he had revealed his true nature to Midorima under the light of the stars.

"You're early. The apple pie is still baking in the oven," Midorima informed.

"I couldn't wait to see you. It's fine, I can wait."

Kazunari followed the tall man into the modest house, already his feathers were changing colours, dyed by the warm shade of the interior wall. A gold shimmer remained however, reflecting his exuberant mood. Eyeing him side ways, Midorima fancied there was a sun inside his cottage with the way Kazunari's wings were shining brightly. From his robes, he procured a leather bound book, notes on various plants that were said to contain healing properties and where to find them that he had compiled based on the books he read in the Caelum library.

"I got you a present, it's not much but I hope it'll be of help." Kazunari handed over the book which the taller male received with a soft smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

The apple pie was baked to a perfection and he dug in with relish.

"You've improved," he said between mouthfuls.

"Naturally. I've been making the same dish in anticipation of your arrival every year," Midorima replied, adjusting his spectacles.

Kazunari chuckled in good humour, there were some things about his partner that would never change, especially his habit of righting the pair of corrective lens that sat perfectly poised on the bridge of his nose to hide his awkward embarrassment. But that was also an act he found endearingly adorable and loved.

The afternoon was spent in idle chatter, updating each other on the latest news. Midorima had recently discovered a remedy to cure an increasingly vicious malady that plagued the humans. The elf was often misunderstood as stoic and uncaring but Kazunari knew better than anyone how much he cared for the well being of others. He applauded his accomplishments with great admiration. Truly, he believed his lover could manage any feat he sets his sight on. This was the person he fell in love with, awkward but caring, proud but also a hard worker. He would do anything for him.

 

They were forbidden to interfere with fate, they could do little more than oversee how a story would unravel. Kazunari saw far and ahead of everyone, knew what was to come, reminded his travelling

companions of the evil they faced in hopes of preparing them for trials the near future would bring. But he could never cross out and rewrite the telling of an epic fate had decided upon. Certain rules existed to negate chaos, he understood that much. However, when Midorima fell to the cunning inveigle of a crafty daemon, he found he could not simply stand and watch. He broke the law and crossed with fate. A heinous crime, the council of sentinels had dubbed it once they came to know of what he had done. Still, Kazunari never once regretted his decision.

He carved a path to Infernos, sought after the daemon who held Midorima's soul captive and stained his hands with foul blood. Rudely scribbled over fate's neat writing with his rash, crude actions without a care for the consequences he was to face. Nothing else mattered but the safety and livelihood of the person he held most precious.

Under the harsh scrutiny of the court of wise sentinels, Kazunari confessed his crimes without a hint of remorse. As punishment, he was forbidden to leave Caelum for as long as he lived. Although it was a considerably light penance for his errors, he found it more agonizing than he first anticipated. Shortly after he returned Midorima's soul to his body he had to leave Mortale without confirming the male's well-being. As the days passed, he grew increasingly despondent and his anxiety ambushed his ebullience. Nakatani, one among the few oldest sentinels still alive and well, despaired as his protégé slowly but surely wilted, wings drooped and feathers dull, almost grey and void of emotion.

After long counsel with the other sentinels, they decided to grant Kazunari a small act of compassion. He was allowed to leave Caelum for one day of the year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month.

 

In the evening, they took a stroll through the forest to where the willow tree grew slanted over a brook. It was a seed from Caelum Kazunari planted himself a few centuries ago, the first time they celebrated Midorima's birthday. Like all plants from the high realm, it flourished strong and healthy despite the foreign soil it was planted upon. In its deepening roots, a soft hearted spirit dwelt. A great listener and sagely comforter capable of understanding any person's heart. It would rejoice happy moments with them, drooping leaves dancing elegantly. It would weep with them, shedding crystal blue teardrops into the little stream. Kazunari planted it lovingly, hoping it would grow into a suitable companion for Midorima when they were far apart and it had done splendidly more than he could ever ask.

They relaxed under the cool shade of the willow tree, the leaves rustled a gentle lullaby. Midorima sat with his back propped against the thick trunk reading the book he was given earlier while Kazunari dozed off in a catnap using Midorima's thigh as a pillow, lulled by the pleasant weather. His wings, a mixture of soft green with hints of yellow was draped over his body like a lush blanket of fresh young grass.

Just like this, the willow was sole the witness to many of the pair's tender moments together. There was two different type of tears and the willow recalled the droplets of happiness it wept when the couple first intertwined their fates together with a matching pair of delicate silver ornaments locked around their ring fingers. They shared a simple wish; to be together forever.

But as how all stories inevitably came to an end, the day was short and the hour soon turned late. The sun sank low over the horizon, falling into its own slumber as the moon rose to take its place in the darkening sky. Vega and Altair glittered brightly, the Milky Way once again a dense stream dividing the stars. Kazunari finished tying his flower wreath and placed it upon the green haired male's head.

"Looks like your 999th birthday is coming to an end." His lips curved up as apposed to the painful clutch of his heart. It was almost time.

Midorima grunted in recognition but leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. The taste of apple pie lingered, making him smile with childish glee.

"I'll see you again soon."

This wasn't goodbye. There was always next year. An apple pie would always be awaiting his return. And Kazunari would have to come up with something extra special to celebrate Midorima's first millennium. There was a tomorrow to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and rushed in less than 12 hours, this is probably one of the worst things I wrote in a while I honestly feel like incinerating this fic but I also wanted to post something in celebration of Midorima's birthday. Honestly I apologize for the iffy timeline and world building and also pacing, I was pretty much half asleep and eventually gave up writing a proper ending. I'm so so sorry bout my terrible writing here //cries


End file.
